familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
January 3
Events *1431 - Joan of Arc is handed over to the Bishop Pierre Cauchon. *1496 - Leonardo da Vinci unsuccessfully tests a flying machine. *1521 - Pope Leo X excommunicates Martin Luther in the papal bull Decet Romanum Pontificem. *1749 - Benning Wentworth issues the first of the New Hampshire Grants, leading to the establishment of Vermont. *1777 - American general George Washington defeats British general Charles Cornwallis at the Battle of Princeton. *1815 - Austria, Britain, and France form a secret defensive alliance treaty against Prussia and Russia. *1823 - Stephen F. Austin receives a grant of land in Texas from the government of Mexico. *1825 - Rensselaer School, the first engineering college in the U.S. is opened in Troy, New York. It is now known as Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. *1833 - Britain seizes control of the Falkland Islands in the South Atlantic. *1834 - The government of Mexico imprisons Stephen F. Austin in Mexico City. *1848 - Joseph Jenkins Roberts is sworn in as the first president of the independent African Republic of Liberia. *1861 - American Civil War: Delaware votes not to secede from the United States. *1868 - Meiji Restoration in Japan: The Tokugawa shogunate is abolished; agents of Satsuma and Chōshū seize power. *1870 - The construction of the Brooklyn Bridge begins. *1871 - Henry W. Bradley patents oleomargarine. *1888 - The 91 cm refracting telescope at Lick Observatory is used for the first time. It was the largest telescope in the world at the time. * 1888 - Marvin C. Stone patents the drinking straw. *1899 - The first known use of the word automobile, in an editorial in The New York Times. *1921 - Turkey makes peace with Armenia. *1924 - English explorer Howard Carter discovers the sarcophagus of Tutankhamen in the Valley of the Kings, near Luxor, Egypt. *1925 - Benito Mussolini announces he is taking dictatorial powers over Italy. *1932 - Martial law declared in Honduras to stop revolt by banana workers fired by United Fruit. *1933 - Minnie D. Craig becomes the first woman to be elected Speaker of a legislative body in the USA. *1938 - The March of Dimes is established by Franklin D. Roosevelt. * 1938 - Woman in White is first broadcast on the NBC Red network. The program remains on the radio for the next ten years. *1944 - World War II: Top Ace Major Greg "pappy" Boyington is shot down in his Corsair by Captain Masajiro Kawato flying a Zero. *1945 - Admiral Chester W Nimitz is placed in command of all U.S. Naval forces in preparation for planned assaults against Iwo Jima, Okinawa and Japan itself. *1947 - Proceedings of the U.S. Congress are televised for the first time. *1951 - Dragnet is first broadcast on NBC-TV. *1953 - Frances Bolton and her son, Oliver from Ohio, become the first mother and son to serve simultaneously in the U.S. Congress. *1957 - Hamilton Watch Company introduces the first electric watch. *1958 - The West Indies Federation is formed. *1959 - Alaska is admitted as the 49th U.S. state. *1961 - The United States severs diplomatic relations with Cuba. * 1961 - The SL-1, a government-run reactor near Idaho Falls, leaks radiation, killing three workers. *1962 - Pope John XXIII excommunicates Fidel Castro. *1973 - George Steinbrenner buys the New York Yankees from CBS for 3.2 million dollars *1977 - Apple Computer was incorporated. * 1983 - CiTV launches on ITV in the UK. *1987 - Aretha Franklin becomes the first woman inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. *1988 - Margaret Thatcher becomes the longest-serving British Prime Minister in the 20th Century. *1990 - Former leader of Panama Manuel Noriega surrenders to American forces. *1993 - In Moscow, George H. W. Bush and Boris Yeltsin sign the second Strategic Arms Reduction Treaty (START). *1994 - An Aeroflot Tupolev TU-154 crashes and explodes after takeoff from Irkutsk, Russia, killing 125 people including one on the ground. *1997 - The People's Republic of China announces it will spend $27.7 billion to fight erosion and pollution in the Yangtze and Yellow river valleys. *1999 - The Mars Polar Lander launches. * 1999 - Israel detains, later to expel, 14 members of Concerned Christians. *2004 - Flight 604, a Boeing 737 owned by Flash Airlines, an Egyptian airliner, plunges into the Red Sea, killing all 148 people aboard. *2007 - National Express has its worst ever coach crash just outside Heathrow Airport when it was travelling to Glasgow Births *106 BC - Cicero, Roman statesman and philosopher (d. 43 BC) *1196 - Emperor Tsuchimikado of Japan (d. 1231) *1710 - Richard Gridley, American Revolutionary soldier (d. 1796) *1719 - Francisco José Freire, Portuguese historian (d. 1773) *1722 - Fredric Hasselquist, Swedish naturalist (d. 1752) *1760 - John Storm, American Revolutionary soldier (d. 1835) *1778 - Antoni Melchior Fijałkowski, Polish bishop (d. 1861) *1793 - Lucretia Mott, American women's rights activist (d. 1880) *1802 - Charles Pelham Villiers, British House of Commons member (d. 1898) *1803 - Douglas William Jerrold, British playwright (d. 1857) *1810 - Antoine Thomson d'Abbadie, French geographer (d. 1897) *1836 - Sakamoto Ryoma, Japanese revolutionary (d. 1867) *1840 - Father Damien, Flemish missionary (d. 1889) *1855 - Hubert Bland, English socialist (d. 1914) *1865 - Henry Lytton, British actor and opera singer (d. 1936) *1870 - Henry Handel Richardson, Australian author (d. 1946) *1876 - Wilhelm Pieck, first President of East Germany (d. 1960) *1879 - Grace Coolidge, First Lady of the United States (d. 1957) *1883 - Clement Attlee, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1967) *1886 - Josephine Hull, American actress (d. 1957) *1887 - August Macke, German painter (d. 1914) *1892 - J. R. R. Tolkien, British writer (d. 1973) *1894 - ZaSu Pitts, American actress (d. 1963) *1895 - Hudson Fysh, Australian aviator and businessman (d. 1974) *1897 - Marion Davies, American actress (d. 1961) *1898 - Carlos Keller, Chilean fascist politician (d. 1974) *1901 - Ngô Đình Diệm, President of South Vietnam (d. 1963) *1905 - Ray Milland, Welsh actor (d. 1986) * 1905 - Anna May Wong, American actress (d. 1961) *1909 - Victor Borge, Danish entertainer (d. 2000) *1910 - Frenchy Bordagaray, American baseball player (d. 2000) *1911 - John Sturges, American director (d. 1982) *1912 - Renaude Lapointe, Canadian journalist and senator (d. 2002) * 1912 - Armand Lohikoski, Finnish director (d. 2005) *1916 - Maxene Andrews, American singer (The Andrews Sisters) (d. 1995) * 1916 - Betty Furness, American actress (d. 1994) *1917 - Roger W. Straus, Jr., American publisher (d. 2004) *1920 - Renato Carosone, Italian musician (d. 2001) *1921 - John Russell, American actor (d. 1991) *1922 - Bill Travers, English actor and director (d. 1994) *1923 - Hank Stram, American football coach (d. 2005) *1924 - Doug Ellis, British entrepreneur * 1924 - André Franquin, Belgian cartoonist (Gaston Lagaffe) (d. 1997) * 1924 - Nell Rankin, American singer (d. 2005) *1926 - George Martin, British producer *1929 - Sergio Leone, Italian director (d. 1989) * 1929 - Ernst Mahle, Brazilian composer *1930 - Marcel Dubé, Quebec playwright * 1930 - Robert Loggia, American actor *1932 - Dabney Coleman, American actor * 1932 - Coo Coo Marlin, American race car driver (d. 2005) *1935 - Raymond Garneau, French Canadian politician and businessman *1937 - Seri Wangnaitham, Thai dancer and choreographer (d. 2007) *1939 - Nikos Alefantos, Greek football manager * 1939 - Bobby Hull, Canadian hockey player *1941 - Van Dyke Parks, American musician *1942 - John Thaw, British actor (d. 2002) *1944 - David Atherton, English conductor *1945 - Stephen Stills, American musician *1946 - John Paul Jones, British musician (Led Zeppelin) * 1946 - Cissy King, American entertainer *1949 - Sylvia Likens, American torture victim (d. 1965) *1950 - Victoria Principal, American actress *1954 - Dean Hart, Canadian wrestler (d. 1990) * 1954 - Ned Lamont, American businessman * 1954 - Jim Ross, American wrestling announcer *1955 - Palmolive, English musician (The Slits, The Raincoats) *1956 - Mel Gibson, Australian actor * 1956 - Willy T. Ribbs, American race car driver *1957 - Bojan Križај, Slovenian skier *1958 - Shim Hyung-rae, South Korean filmmaker *1959 - Rafael Arráiz Lucca Venezuelan writer *1960 - Sandeep Marwah Founder of Film City, Noida,India *1962 - Francesca Lia Block, American author *1963 - Vic Grimes, American professional wrestler * 1963 - Jerome Young, American professional wrestler *1964 - Bruce LaBruce, Canadian film-maker *1966 - Martin Galway, Northern Ireland composer *1969 - Michael Schumacher, German race car driver *1970 - Mahaya Petrosian, Iranian actress *1971 - Cory Cross, Canadian ice hockey player *1972 - Yoon Chan, South Korean actor * 1972 - Nichole Nordeman, American singer *1974 - Alessandro Petacchi, Italian cyclist *1975 - Thomas Bangalter, French DJ (Daft Punk) * 1975 - Jason Marsden, American actor * 1975 - Danica McKellar, American actress *1976 - Angelos Basinas, Greek footballer * 1976 - Dinara Drukarova, Russian actress * 1976 - Nicholas Gonzalez, American actor *1977 - Lee Bowyer, English footballer * 1977 - A.J. Burnett, American baseball player * 1977 - Mayumi Iizuka, Japanese voice actress (seiyū) * 1977 - Michelle Stephenson, English singer (The Spice Girls) *1978 - Kimberley Locke, American singer * 1978 - Park Sol-mi, South Korean actress * 1978 - Dominic Wood, English children's television presenter and magician * 1978 - Mike York, American ice hockey player *1979 - Francesco Bellissimo, Italian mangaka *1980 - Rob Arnold, American guitarist (Chimaira) * 1980 - Liya Kebede, Ethiopian model * 1980 - Angela Ruggiero, American ice hockey player * 1980 - David Tyree, American football player *1981 - Eli Manning, American football player *1985 - John David Booty, American football player *1986 - Jacob Timpano, Australian soccer player * 1986 - Lloyd Polite, R&B Singer *1989 - Alex D. Linz, American actor Deaths *1098 - Walkelin, first Norman bishop of Winchester (b. unknown) *1322 - Philip V, King of France (b. 1293) *1437 - Catherine of Valois, wife of Henry V of England (b. 1401) *1543 - Juan Rodriguez Cabrillo, Portuguese explorer (b. 1499) *1641 - Jeremiah Horrocks, English astronomer (b. 1618) *1656 - Mathieu Molé, French statesman (b. 1584) *1670 - George Monck, 1st Duke of Albemarle, English soldier (b. 1608) *1690 - Hillel ben Naphtali Zevi, Lithuanian rabbi (b. 1615) *1743 - Ferdinando Galli-Bibiena, Italian architect and designer (b. 1657) *1779 - Claude Bourgelat, French veterinary surgeon (b. 1712) *1785 - Baldassare Galuppi, Italian composer (b. 1706) *1795 - Josiah Wedgwood, English potter (b. 1730) *1826 - Louis Gabriel Suchet, French marshal (b. 1770) *1875 - Pierre Larousse, French editor (b. 1817) *1882 - William Harrison Ainsworth, English novelist (b. 1805) *1903 - Alois Hitler, father of Adolf Hilter (b. 1837) *1911 - Alexandros Papadiamantis, Greek author (b. 1851) *1915 - James Elroy Flecker, English author (b. 1884) *1916 - Grenville M. Dodge, American Civil War Union Army Major General (b. 1831) *1923 - Jaroslav Hasek, Czech novelist (b. 1883) *1927 - Carle David Tolmé Runge, German physicist (b. 1856) *1931 - Joseph Joffre, French general (b. 1852) *1933 - Wilhelm Cuno, 6th Chancellor of the Weimar Republic (Germany) (b. 1876) * 1933 - Jack Pickford, Canadian actor (b. 1896) *1944 - Jurgis Baltrušaitis, Lithuanian poet (b. 1873) *1945 - Edgar Cayce, American psychic (b. 1877) * 1945 - Ferdynand Antoni Ossendowski, Polish writer (b. 1879) *1946 - William Joyce, American Nazi propagandist (executed) (b. 1906) *1950 - Emil Jannings, Swiss actor (b. 1884) *1956 - Alexander Gretchaninov, Russian composer (b. 1864) * 1956 - Joseph Wirth, 5th Chancellor of the Weimar Republic (Germany) (b. 1876) *1963 - Jack Carson, Canadian actor (b. 1910) *1967 - Mary Garden, Scottish singer (b. 1874) * 1967 - Jack Ruby, American killer of Lee Harvey Oswald (b. 1911) *1969 - Jean Focas, Greco-French astronomer (b. 1909) * 1969 - Howard McNear, American actor (b. 1905) *1974 - Gino Cervi, Italian actor (b. 1901) *1979 - Conrad Hilton, American hotelier (b. 1887) *1980 - Joy Adamson, Czech conservationist (b. 1910) * 1980 - Lucien Buysse, Belgian cyclist (b. 1892) *1981 - Princess Alice of Albany (b. 1883) *1988 - Rose Ausländer, German poet (b. 1901) *1989 - Sergei Lvovich Sobolev, Russian mathematician (b. 1909) *1992 - Dame Judith Anderson, Australian actress (b. 1897) *1993 - Johnny Most, American sports announcer (b. 1923) *2002 - Juan García Esquivel, Mexican band leader (b. 1918) * 2002 - Freddy Heineken, Dutch beer executive (b. 1923) *2003 - Sid Gillman, American football coach (b. 1911) *2004 - Leon Wagner, American baseball player (b. 1934) *2005 - Koo Chen-fu, Chinese negotiator (b. 1917) * 2005 - JN Dixit, Indian government official (b. 1936) * 2005 - Will Eisner, American comic book artist (b. 1917) *2006 - Steve Rogers, Australian rugby league footballer (b. 1954) * 2006 - Bill Skate, Prime Minister of Papua New Guinea (b. 1954) *2007 - Janos Furst, Hungarian-born orchestral conductor (b. 1935) * 2007 - Earl Reibel, Canadian ice hockey forward Detroit Red Wings (b. 1930) * 2007 - William Verity Jr., United States Secretary of Commerce 1987-1989 (b. 1917) * 2007 - Sir Cecil Walker, Ulster Unionist Member of Parliament for North Belfast 1983–2001 (b. 1924) * 2007 - Michael Yeats, Irish Fianna Fáil senator 1961–1981 and son of W.B. Yeats (b. 1921) Holidays and observances *Feast day of St Genevieve *Festival in honour of Pax, Roman Empire *The tenth night and ninth day of Christmas in Western Christianity * January 3 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- January 03